


Wot Is Movie Night?!

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 3, Massacre, Oh boy...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Ryan has finished the new movie room in the MadHouse and invites a select few for the very first screening.Since it's October, of course it's going to be scary.





	Wot Is Movie Night?!

Fry was walking downstairs with a letter in hand. As she carefully walked down the spiraled staircase, she was muttering the contents of the letter again.

_"Dear Fry, you have been chosen out of the many in the MadHouse to join a special screening in the new movie room recently built and finished in the house. Please meet by the living room area and I will escort you there personally. Snacks and drinks will be provided for you. I hope you will attend._

_Signed,  
Ryan Haywood"_

She finished reading and then bumped into something, or someone, quickly after.

"Ow! You almost made me drop my Switch!" 

Fry looked up to see Noire, playing Zelda: BOTW on her new Nintendo Switch. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, friend! Are you okay? Uhh...seriously, though. Are you okay? Your clothes are all torn!" Fry noticed a few rips and tears in Noire's shirt. 

Noire just shrugged it off. "It was my turn to feed our always hungry Spider God. He was petting me for a job well done."

"But, your shirt!" 

"He has blessed this shirt and I will keep it always." Noire gave a smile that made Fry shudder. It wasn't long before Kayla and I joined the two after a race down the stairs. Kayla won.

"You owe me $5, Tabi!" Kayla cheered.

"Can I catch my breath first? I haven't ran that fast since dancing to 'Eye of the Tiger' on Just Dance 1!" I panted. 

Fry saw me and immediately tackled me in a hug. I've been getting those a lot lately. Am I a magnet for hugs? 

"Tabiiii! We're gonna see a movie! I'm so excited! I wonder what it is!" she smiled. 

I shrugged. "I dunno. I hope it's nothing too scary. It is October, after all." 

"I hope it's a nice Halloween movie like Scary Godmother or Hocus Pocus." Noire suggested. 

I gasped and clapped with glee when I heard Hocus Pocus. One of my favorites, I don't care what anyone says. It is an awesome movie and I will defend it to the end!

While trying to guess what movie we were going to see, we heard footsteps slowly approach us. We turn around to see Ryan standing there, in a fancy outfit. It looked like something an usher would wear in a theatre. 

"Ah, here are my guests for the evening. So nice to see you all on time." Ryan smiled. 

"I wouldn't miss it!" Fry said with excitement. 

"I would." Kayla smirked. "But, I decided to come anyway, because free food."

Ryan chuckled. "Yes, there is free food, but there's also a movie experience I hope you'll never forget. If you'll all please follow me~" 

He led us down the hallway where we passed the weapons room and the newly-extended gaming room. It grew to the size of two rooms and we had more room to play video games. I approve of this. 

At the end of the hallway, there was a pair of double-doors. He swung them open to reveal the indoor MadHouse movie theater. It felt like we left the house, drove downtown and went to an actual movie theater. It was nice and professional looking, but had the occasional Halloween decoration tossed here and there. 

"Ryan, this is amazing! How long did this take?" I asked, smelling delicious popcorn coming from the nearby concession stand.

"I mean...when you're me, it doesn't take long at all. I have connections." Ryan smirks.

"What kind of connections, Haywood?" Kayla crossed her arms and tilted her head in curiosity. 

"Connections you needn't worry your pretty little head about." Ryan gave Kayla a pat on the head, then turned to Noire who was busy on the Switch again. "Ah, I see someone has paid a visit to Stu today."

Noire nodded. "Our Spider God has been well-fed and gotten some much needed head pats." 

Fry glomped me again. "And Tabi got some much needed hugs!" 

I chuckled. "Fry, plz." 

"How long until the movie starts?" I ask.

"Well, in about 5 minutes. So, you'd better get your snacks~! And head to theater 6 when you're done." Ryan waves and heads off to that exact theater. I have no idea what's going on.

I looked down at the soft carpet and saw little cracked crowns and skulls surrounded by a dark purple background. This movie theater had good taste in decoration.

"All right, movie peeps! Get your popcorn and shit over here!"

Ghost Ray appeared behind the counter, wearing a white apron and a hairnet...for some reason. I never ask why Ray does things anymore.

"Come on, come on! I don't have all night. I get paid the big bucks for doing this job." the ghost states with pride.

"Hey, Ray! You know all this is free, right?" Fry stated bluntly. "You're not getting paid for this."

"Wow. Way to be a super buzzkill about things, dude. My dreams of being a concession stand cashier has been destroyed thanks to you. Feels bad, man." Ray rolled his eyes. Fry just flipped him off in response.

The ghost sighed. "You got 5 minutes. What do you wanna eat?" 

"Can I have a small popcorn and some gummy bears?" Noire asked. As we kept ordering, Ray worked fast to get our food ready. 

"Nachos with an extra cheese dip and a Sprite to drink." I smiled. I didn't see my go-to meal, but I'll take my go-to movie snack!

"Twizzlers, small popcorn, and Coke please." I could see how hungry Fry was. I bet she was close to leaping across the counter and getting the popcorn herself.

"I want the large collectors popcorn bucket, please." Kayla pointed at a popcorn bucket with drawings of the different personas of Ryan circling around it. 

" _Buc-ket_ " the 3 of us chorused as Kayla rolled her eyes. 

"By getting that, you get this cool collector's crown to go with it." Ray announced dead-pan, putting a familiar crown on her head.

"Uh, Ray? This is a Burger King crown."

"I got a kids meal today. Don't judge. Enjoy the movie. Ghost Ray out!" He gave a mock salute as he disappeared, leaving us with our food and the lights dimming low. Showtime.

"Damn it. Our hands are full of food. How will we open the door?" I ask, using my tongue to grab one of the nachos.

We headed to theater #6 and saw the door swing open. Ryan was standing there. "You have your food. Excellent. The movie is about to begin. Please come in." He held the door open like a true gentleman and we walked into the room. It looked like the theater I went to when I saw Lazer Team with friends. The screen was huge and there were so many seats. I guess with the expansion and new people moving in, this is justified. 

We all agreed to sit together, no matter what. So, we picked 4 seats that were not too close, but not too far back. We wouldn't hurt our eyes by squinting and the speakers won't be right next to us to make us deaf at the end of the movie.

The lights dimmed once more as we took our seats. It was almost completely dark now. Suddenly, a spotlight shined on the screen. Ryan walked in front, clearing his throat to speak to the audience. 

"Thank you for coming tonight and for being patient as hell for this movie theater to be finished. It took forever, but we got it done and it looks like it's gonna be a big hit. I wanted to test out the kinks and stuff, so I only wanted a small audience for this one. Being as it is October aka the month of Halloween, I thought we'd enjoy a little scare tonight. Sit back and enjoy the original, and the best, Texas Chainsaw Massacre." 

Everyone else applauded while I sat there in shock. W-why? Why that movie?? You invited me and couldn't put on a cute Halloween movie for us to watch? What about HalloweenTown or Twitches? Nope. I gotta listen to a chainsaw revving up for almost 2 hours, and it wasn't to cut down trees, either. 

I was scared. 100% scared. But, if Ryan invited me. I was gonna be brave about it. 

I was not brave about it. 

10 minutes in, I screamed and ran out of the movie theater. I didn't know much about the movie, but I knew my limits. I was done. 

I panted heavily as I sat next to the doors for theater #5. 

"Tabi?" 

Ryan slowly walked towards me from the control room for #6 and sat down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't hang in there for your special movie night. I blew it. You should've invited someone else."

"Oh. Ohhh...." Ryan chuckled. "Damn it, Tabitha. Did you read the note I left in your letter specifically?" 

There was a note? I opened my invite again and a small post-it note floated down to my lap. I picked it up and read it.

"PS - I know you don't like scary movies, so go to theatre #5 instead." I read aloud. I looked up at where I was sitting. Yep. This was #5, all right.

Ryan smiled and stood up. "Why don't you go inside and I'll get you more snacks? I don't think Kayla liked having nachos dumped on her. Though, I wish I could've gotten a picture. Ah, well. Instagram would've loved to see that." He chuckled as he helped me up. 

I went inside room #5 and it had the same layout as #6. I sat down in kinda the same seat I was in before. Ryan walked in with a brand new tray of nachos and cheese dip and also a bag of popcorn.

"I never saw this movie. You'll have to help me, Tabi."

"Which one is that?" 

The lights dimmed. The screen lit and the title read, "Hocus Pocus." 

I gasped and looked at Ryan with a look of gratitude. If we weren't surrounded by food, I would've given him a big hug right now. Let the others enjoy Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I had a cooler movie to watch, with a pretty cool person watching it with me.

Until we got to the party scene and Ryan got up and started dancing along to "I Put A Spell On You." 

I facepalmed hard. What else will October bring? Because this is spooky enough!


End file.
